


Camp New World, Here We Come!

by N_B_E_L



Category: One Piece
Genre: 1000 lawlu tag grind, Ace is just dramatic cuz he's mad, Adventures, Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Cabins, Campfires, Crazy, Cute, Dating, Drinking, Fire, Fluff, Fun, Funny, Humor, I promise, IM SO HYPEDDDD, It'll develop at a good pace, Kissing, Language, Law thinks he's in control, Luffy Being Luffy, Luffy Is a Little Shit, Marines, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pranks, Problems, Sleepinh, Slow Relationship Start, Smoker literally hates his life, Stupidity, Summer, THIS IS GONNA BE A WILD ONE, This is gonna be so fun to write, Underage Drinking, good one law, haha - Freeform, literally had this idea in class n I was like this is it boys, sex?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-24 08:18:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16636274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_B_E_L/pseuds/N_B_E_L
Summary: Law's behaviour the past year hadn't been all that great. Sure, his grades were top of his class, but he got multiple phone calls home cuz of fights and other behavioural issues. Corazon thinks it'll be a good idea for him to go to a summer camp.Law already wants to quit.Little does he know, Camp New World isn't just your average camp with your average campers...SUMMER CAMP AU CUZ I LOVE IT





	1. The start of a long, long, long summer...

"Please. I'm begging you." Law pleaded, desperately, as he followed Corazon around the house.

Corazon wasn't listening. He was packing Law's bags and checking things on his checklist. 

"Cora, I'll do anything else. Anything." Law walked behind Corazon, down to the basement.

Corazon shook his head, "I'm sorry, Law, but you're going. I got too many calls about your behaviour this year. Heck, you even got suspended twice. Twice!"

"But, I didn't start the fights or anything!" Law argued.

"You finished them. You need to have more self-control. I think this is a good idea. You'll meet some new people and learn some new skills. It'll be fun!" Corazon smiled.

Law frowned, "No, it really won't. I'm in high school. This is a camp for weird band kids." 

"Law, don't be rude. I'm sure there will be someone to your liking there" Corazon reassured "Can you grab the sunscreen behind you?"

Law tossed it over to Corazon, but was absolutely miserable. They went back upstairs and Corazon zipped Law's suitcase up. He placed it in front of the door, so they wouldn't be in a rush when they were leaving.

Corazon noticed Law was sulking on the couch watching t.v, "Do you want me to make some hot chocolate?" 

"In the summer?"

"Coffee" Corazon sighed.

"Now, we're talking" Law smirked.

Corazon didn't like giving Law coffee, since it was bad to start drinking from a young age. He didn't want Law to develop bad habits. Though, Law bought coffee behind Corazon's back. 

Corazon was in the kitchen fixing up a coffee for Law and himself while humming. Law was laying on the sofa while Netflix streamed, even though no one was watching. Law was on his phone, texting his friends about the bad news. 

His whole summer vacation was being blown on a stupid summer camp.

Corazon came into the living room and Law instantly ran to grab the two cups from the clumsy man before him. When Law secured the cups, Corazon tripped over a wire and luckily fell onto a sofa.

"You have to be more careful, Cora" Law advised his adoptive father, while he set the cups on the coffee table.

Corazon laughed, "Don't worry about me. It's my job to worry about you"

Law just shook his head and began drinking. He loved the bitter, yet dark and thick taste of the coffee Corazon made. He had tried coffee from multiple stores, cafes, restaurants, you name it, but Corazon's coffee was always the best. He tried to re-created the coffee, but could never accomplish it. When Law asked how Corazon made it, he always answered 'I use lots of love!'.

"So, what're you going to do when I'm gone? Lots of fun, right. No need to take care of little old me" Law joked.

Corazon smiled and sat beside Law on the sofa, "I have loads of work. I'm going overseas"

"Lucky you" Law sulked once more, remembering his fate to come "Bet I would've gone if I wasn't going to this"

"Well, I promise this Christmas break, if, and only if, your behaviour improves, we'll go on a trip, wherever you want" Corazon promised.

"Still doesn't stop me from wasting two months in the wilderness" Law tried to hide his excitement. He loved travelling with Corazon. Last time, they went to France. They had gained about 5 kilograms each that summer.

Corazon looked at the clock, "It's about time you get to bed, we don't want to be late tomorrow"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm going" Law took Corazon's cup and put them in the kitchen sink. He walked upstairs to his bedroom. 

Law entered his organized room and walked into his bathroom. He quickly brushed his teeth and used the bathroom before leaving. Law threw his pants and shirt into a hamper, and was left only in boxers.

He flopped onto his bed, face first. 

When he should've been sleeping, he pulled out his phone and stayed up till about 3 A.M.

Good decisions at the time, but it later became a bad decision later on.

\----------------------------------------------------

"Law! Get up! We're gonna be late" Corazon called from outside of his room.

Law groaned. He woke up to the bad news knows as summer camp and waking up early. He opened his eyes slowly and stared at the ceiling for a good five minutes, before dragging himself out of bed. 

Law got into the bathroom and looked at himself. He was an absolute mess. His hair was pointing in fifty different directions. The black bags under his eyes looked more imminent than usual. The tattoos and ear piercing he had gotten for his 16th birthday in grade 10 (he's in grade eleven, now), were already menacing enough. 

He looked like a thug, to be frank.

Law didn't care enough and decided he'd wear a pair of jeans and his favourite hoodie. 

"Law! I forgot to tell you! No phones or electronics allow at your camp! Leave your phone upstairs!" Corazon shouted from what law believed was the kitchen, as soon as Law was ready to go downstairs.

Law was not going through with this.

Law peeled off the case on his iPhone. It was a three piece protective case. He slipped his phone between his waist and jeans waistband. He put the case back together and put it on his nightstand. Law grabbed his charger, putting it in the same place as his phone.

Before he left, he decided he would take his PS Vita, too. Just for extra measures. 

"Law! Finally, start eating!" Corazon put a plate on the table that was stacked with pancakes. 

Law sat down and grabbed the maple syrup and spread a bit of it on his pancakes.

"Do you see my pen? It was here a second ago!" Corazon was flailing the pen in his hand around.

Law pointed at his hand, "Right there"

"Oh!" he gasped "Silly me!"

Corazon flew off to wherever and Law continued to eat. After his third pancake, Law was full. He put his plates in the sink and washed the dishes while Corazon stressed out about everything. Law finished cleaning and sat in the living room waiting for Corazon to get ready. He watched some BoJack Horseman, and decided to enjoy the last few minutes he would have in a civilized and relaxing place.

"Ok! Hurry up, Law! Get your shoes on!" Corazon shouted from the door.

Law turned the tv off. He walked down the hallway and grabbed his shoes. He slipped them on quickly. Corazon was already in the car waiting. 

Law looked at the inside of his house, thinking how he wouldn't be seeing this place for two months. He closed the door behind him and got in the car with Corazon.

They began to drive off to Camp New World which was a part of the Grand Line, which was far from where they lived.

It was going to be a long drive and Law used Corazon's phone to play music. He began to snooze peacefully, since there wasn't much else to do.

But, oh boy, was Law in for a rude awakening at Camp New World.


	2. WE'RE THE STRAWHAT PIRATES

It was around 9:30 P.M when they reached the camp. It took them about 9 hours to get there. 

Cars were crowding around the drop off centre and the parking lot and beeping at each other. 

It was absolute chaos, even though they all had the same goal.

Ditch the kids.

"I can get off here. No need to park" Law took his seat belt off.

Corazon looked uncertain, "Are you sure? Your bag is heavy. It won't be a problem-"

"Relax, I can handle this" Law hopped out of the car and opened the trunk. 

He grabbed his duffle bag and suit case and hauled them to the side, where cars weren't trying to run you over. 

Law ran back to Corazon to say goodbye.

"Make sure to call me every week. Keep me up to date. Take care of yourself. Eat everything, you need energy. If anything happens call. I left 5 different numbers you can call-"

Law cut Corazon off again, "Don't worry, Cora. I'll see you soon"

"I'll miss you, Law" Corazon was tearing up.

"Don't cry here" Law looked around to see if there were any other people his age watching. When he confirmed no one was and it was too dark to see. He leaned over the seat and hugged Corazon.

Law closed the door and Corazon tearfully waved at him.

"Guess I'll have to figure out where to go from here" Law looked around at the other teenagers and noticed they were all headed to a campfire. There was smoke twirling in sky and Law followed the rest of the people.

Law pulled out the paper which had all the information he needed.

His camp counsellor was... Smoker?

Weird name, and even weirder if he actually smokes. Law thought the name sounded familiar, but dismissed the thought.

"ALL YOU STUPID BRATS WHO HAVE SMOKER AS YOUR CAMP COUNSELLOR, COME OVER HERE" Someone hollered. He managed to get his voice heard over all the other ones.

A bunch of kids, including Law, scurried over to the man.

He had white hair slicked back and was... smoking two cigars.

Law wanted to laugh, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. It was just too weird.

"Ok, first off, the cabins are over there. Eight people per cabin and you guys figure out who gets top and bottom bunk. I don't have to time to fuck around with you idiots" Smoker started off.

Law didn't know if smoking or swearing was allowed at camp, since he'd never been to one, but it definitely did seem strange.

"Girls have the cabin behind me, boys have the one to the right of it" Smoker pointed.

A short boy with pink hair and glasses raised his hand up and said timidly, "I have a question"

"Speak up, then..." Smoker growled and looked down at a paper in his hand "Coby"

"Are you sure you're allowed to smoke around kids or swear, for that matter?"

Smoker looked at Coby and ignored him, "Listen, there are stupid questions and valid questions. I don't want to hear any of them. Coby, you go with Hina's group. It seems like there was a mistake in the papers. There should only be eight of you, not nine."

Coby looked a little shocked, but kept it to himself. It seemed like he realized what type of man he was talking to. Law kind of wished he was Coby right, now, considering how crazy Smoker seemed to be. The name Hina also sounded familiar, but he couldn't really put his finger on it. 

Everyone just stood there staring for a second.

"Well, quit staring and get going!" Smoker waved a dismissive hand at them.

Law walked with the eight boys. He scanned the weirdos he'd have to be staying with. 

First, there was a loud boy at the front of the group wearing a straw hat and a pair of jorts. Law hated loud people, so he decided to put him in the 'minimal physical or verbal contact list'. 

There was a blonde boy with curly eyebrows talking to a tall boy with a black afro. Next, there was a boy with blue hair, and looked like he missed every single leg day he possibly could, like his upper half was 'I can crush your head like a grape' and his bottom half was 'I can kick a soccer ball at least 15 meters'.

Then, there was a cute small boy with light brown hair. He seemed a lot younger than everybody. He looked excited to be here, but at the same time anxious. He was talking to a long nosed boy with black curly hair who seemed to be telling him a story.

Law was missing one person. He looked in front of him and then looked back.

The last person was... Zoro?

"Zoro? Is that you?" Law was sure it was Zoro. Green hair, three earrings, and stupid lazy look. 

"Law?" 

It was Zoro.

"What're you doing here?" Law slowed his pace down and was now walking beside Zoro.

"My dad made me come here. In fact, my whole crew got sent here. Parents got mad and bunched us all together." Zoro yawned "What about you?"

"Same thing. Only I told my crew to stay", Law sighed, regretfully.

Zoro laughed, "Well, you can hang out with me and the rest of the guys, though you'll probably end up getting a headache"

Law nodded. Zoro was one of his friends from the dojo he trained at. Zoro's dad, Dracule Mihawk, owned the place and the both of them often trained together. Law liked Zoro, since he wasn't super loud and he was chill. 

The both of them entered the cabin and threw their stuff on floor. There were four bunk beds and people were already jumping towards beds. Law didn't even notice Zoro flying towards a bottom bunk to the left.

Law stood there watching the whole thing happen. 

Zoro was fighting with the blonde guy about who was sleeping where. Straw hat boy had already claimed a top bunk in the middle. The timid brown haired boy and the long nose grabbed a bunk to the right. Blue haired muscle arms and long afro boy grabbed on on the left of the Straw hat kid and now there was only one left.

Right under the Straw Hat kid. 

Law sighed and walked over to the bed and flopped onto the bottom bunk. It wasn't too bad. It's not like he wanted the top bunk. 

"I feel bad for him" the long nosed boy gave him a pitiful look.

"Yeah, poor guy" the blonde haired guy, who finally stopped fighting with Zoro, added.

Law didn't know what they were talking about, and he didn't want to find out. Everyone put their bags away and began to chat. 

Zoro was talking about all the competitions they'd be missing.

"It sucks, there were so many things happening this summer. I can't even train with my swords, either" Zoro complained "All just cuz of some trouble"

BANG BANG BANG.

This caused at least half the people in the cabin to jump. 

"GET OUT, ALREADY! WHAT'RE YOU DOING? GETTING READY FOR A FASHION SHOW!" Smoker banged on the door until everyone came out.

The eight of them and the three girls. 

"The ginger, Nami, and the black haired girl, Robin, are on our crew, but the blue haired girl, Vivi, is a foreign exchange chick that Nami's set her eyes on, so watch out" Zoro snickered. 

"Ok, we're gonna go to the campfire and introduce ourselves to the other campers" Smoker led them to the campfire. It was a big one. There were at least two hundred people there, and kids were still coming.

Smoker pointed them towards a log, signalling for them to sit down. Law sat beside Zoro and the straw hatted kid decided to sit on the other side of Law.

"Hey, my name's Monkey D. Luffy, I'm gonna be the King of the Ring" Luffy introduced himself.

The King of the Ring was a title given to the strongest and best fighter and had only been given to one man ever, Gol. D Roger. 

The sport was extremely dangerous, since a lot of people tended to die during it. You had to sign a form to play. It was a team game. Fighting was the foundation of the game, but there were so many other things you could do. The game is played in a huge ring, that had trees, buildings, and more. It changed all the time. You fought with your team and whoever came out winner would get the prize money or whatever they were fighting for. 

Law played the game without letting Corazon know, since he knew the tall clumsy giraffe of a man would probably cry at the thought. His crew was always reliable and he had always been drawn to things like this.

Less of that and back to Luffy.

"King of the Ring?" Law questioned, was that a joke? No one just announced that.

Zoro snickered. He had told Law lots of things about his captain and from what Law put together, his captain was mental. 

"Yeah! What's your name?" Luffy didn't even give the former question a second thought.

"Trafalgar-"

"Torao! Nice to meet ya!" Luffy smiled.

Zoro burst out laughing, "TORAO!"

"My name isn't Torao, it's Law" the tattooed boy furrowed his eyebrows.

"That's too stuffy. Torao is better, right?" Luffy looked at Zoro, who was wheezing at the stupid nickname.

Once everyone had settled down, Smoker stood up.

"ENOUGH OF THAT, EVERYONE, QUIET DOWN" Smoker shouted "THIS IS A MARINE CAMP FOR KIDS, IF YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED. IT'S TO STRAIGHTEN ALL OF YOU BRATS OUT" 

Law's jaw dropped.

Marine?

Corazon told him that Sengoku was the one who had recommended the camp. It all made sense, now. No wonder he found the names familiar, Corazon talked about work at home, so he heard the names before.

Sengoku always hated Law's attitude towards Marine's and rules. 

Fucking Sengoku played Law.

He looked at the rest of the people at the camp and at least 90% of them were as shocked and pissed off as he was.

Shouts of protest and hollering were heard.

"FUCK THIS! I'M LEAVING!" 

"THIS IS STUPID"

"YOU GUYS FUCKING SUCK"

"NO WONDER THIS CAMP IS SO SHITTY"

A man in a red Hawaiian shirt stood up and walked to the center of the circle, "SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTHS AND SIT DOWN"

The man had a cold and chilling voice that made the whole circle go quiet. Not a peep was heard. 

"If any of you have a problem, you can talk to me"

No one answered.

"Good" The man left the timid and unspeaking camp fire circle without another word.

After a few minutes of quiet, a boy with wavy black hair and freckles went into the middle of the campfire, replacing the man before him. 

He was wearing a pair of black shorts and was walking around shirtless (Law thought he was the perfect target for bugs). On top of his head was an orange hat.

"Now, that that's over, let's get to our introductions and group names! My name's Portgas D. Ace and I'm being forced to be a camp assistant" Ace announced, cheerfully.

"Ace" Smoker had a warning tone laced in his voice.

"Sorry, sorry" Ace rolled his eyes "How about we start with your group?"

Luffy waved at Ace and got a wave back in return.

"That's my brother! He was forced to do this by Gramps just like me! My other brother was supposed to come, but he's going to a summer school camp thing to learn new things, his name is Sabo" Luffy whispered.

"And, I care why?" Law raised an eyebrow.

Luffy ignored him once again.

"Luffy, introduce yourself" Ace pointed at Luffy. The boy brightened up.

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy and I'm gonna be the King of the Ring" Luffy shouted for everyone to hear.

As soon as he said this, people started shouting once again. Law was going to have to get used to all these idiots yelling because they don't agree with something. He caused a riot over one little statement. 

"NO YOU WON'T, CUZ I WILL"

"YOU'RE JUST A SCRAWNY NOODLE KID, THERES NO WAY!"

Luffy got up and looked extremely pissed off, "SHADDUP, ONLY ONE PERSON CAN BE THE KING OF THE RING AND THAT'S ME!"

The camp went quiet, again.

"Ok, that was nice" Ace put his hands together, acting as if he cared "Let's go to the other people in the group" Ace pointed at Law.

"Law" 

"Zoro"

"Sanji"

"Brook"

"Franky"

"Usopp" 

"Chopper"

"Nami"

"Robin"

"Vivi"

That was Smoker's team.

"Ok, nice little group we have here. So, what's your teams name?" Ace looked at the 11 teenagers.

"WE'RE THE STRAWHAT PIRATES" Luffy blurted out.

"Luffy, we didn't even get to discuss it!" Nami scolded Luffy.

"There were so many other options we could have chosen!" Usopp groaned.

Franky grinned, "I think it's a SUPER name!"

Law didn't care. It was just a stupid camp team name.

Ace shook his head, "Well, it's decided. Straw Hat Pirates, it is"

Ace went on to the next group.

There was a guy named Eustass, who Law had heard rumours about how brutal he was. Bonney, a girl who made a name for herself in the Ring. It seemed like all the rookies were there. X Drake, Bege, Hawkins, you name it, plus all the people on their teams were members of their crews.

Law was already dreading the two months he'd have to spend with all of them.

It took about an hour and a half of introductions till everyone was done.

"So, now that we're done, I'm gonna explain this stupid camp to you" Ace shouted, loudly.

Smoker glared at Ace, but didn't interrupt. 

"Basically, this is a marine camp" Ace began, 90% of campers began shouting angrily once again.

Ace shook his head, "I know how you guys feel, but whining like little bitches isn't gonna make this any better. In fact, it's worse. So, let me start off, the prize for the team who wins this gets 300 000 Beri"

It was quiet for a second, but a roar of cheers and shouting could be heard all around.

"Luffy..." Nami looked over, her eyes shining with passion "We're gonna win this!"

"Yeah!" Luffy grinned, the boy was a sponge when it came to winning things.

"Ok, quiet down. You also get a reserved spot in the Marines" Ace added.

The campers began booing. Only some stayed quiet, Law noticed, like Coby. It seemed like there were actually future marines at this camp. If Law had to make an estimate they made up at least 10% of the camp, leaving the rest of the campers who were to-be-criminals, thugs, hoodlums, and no good bastards.

Law found it funny, in a way, but also concerning.

"The way to win is getting points by winning the games and activities we do. For example, the eating competition, whoever eats the fastest wins. Your team takes five points for every win. Let this be a warning though, the challenges are not a walk in the park, so you better be strong. You can also lose points if your team is in last place or if you break any rules. Your camp counselor will talk to you about that. At the end of the summer, whoever has the most points wins. Simple enough, right?" Ace grinned at his audience.

Everyone began cheering and seemed a little less pissed off. 300 000 Beri's just for doing some stupid camp activities was amazing, it was like payment for the torture they'd be going through.

"Anyways, that's all for tonight. We'll finish this by eating s'mores! Everyone come around and grab some sticks and marshmallows!" Ace hollered.

While the others flew towards the s'mores like the rest of the campers, Law stayed back, since he wasn't a fan of sweet things. He was now sitting on the log beside Smoker.

"You're Corazon's kid, right?" Smoker asked Law.

Law was slightly taken back that the man was even talking to him, but nodded, "Yeah, he's my dad"

"Then, Sengoku's your grandfather?" Smoker continued.

"Yup"

"You plan on becoming a marine?" Smoker kept talking to him and Law just wanted to end this conversation as quickly as possible. It was sort of uncomfortable talking to Smoker.

"People keep telling me to be a marine, but I want to be a surgeon, so nope. I won't be a marine." Law replied waiting for the reaction he was used to getting.

"Nice. Don't do anything you don't want to do. No need to do what people tell you." Smoker advised.

Law was a bit surprised. Most people told Law to follow in his families foot steps and urged him to become a marine. Smoker was one of the only people who actually encouraged him and didn't look at him disapprovingly when he said he didn't want to be a marine.

Smoker wasn't all that bad.

"Hey, Law, tell me Ace isn't holding Axe spray in his hands, right now" Smoker looked at Ace with a hint of distress.

Law looked at Ace, who was near the fire, grinning a devilish grin. He looked down at his hands and sure enough, there was three cans of Axe, one in his left hand, two in his right.

"Uh, yeah, he is"

"Fuck"


	3. BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

Suddenly, Smoker grabbed Law and began sprinting as fast as he could away from the fire. Law was looking back at all of the campers and all he saw was Ace throwing the three cans into the fire.

Law's eyes widened.

What the hell did the guy think he was doing?!?!

30 seconds passed and Law and Smoker had stopped, panting, watching the camp fire from afar.

BOOM!

Screaming began.

BOOM!

The fire had reached at least 30 meters into the air.

BOOM!

Everyone was running as fast as they could away from the fire.

Law and Smoker stood there watching Ace try to put out the mini fire on his shorts, while his little brother held 5 sticks of marshmallows in each hand and continued toasting his marshmallows.

It was unbelievable.

Once the chaos and panic had died down and the camp counsellors calmed their teams. Smoker had a one way ticket all the way to Ace.

"Ace, you fucking idiot" Smoker grabbed Ace by the shoulders "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?"

Ace looked away innocently, "What? I didn't do anything!"

"I saw you throw in the Axe, Ace!" Smoker began shaking the living daylights out of Ace.

Ace sucked his lips in, "Ohhh, that... That was a mistake!"

"YOU DID THIS LAST YEAR, TOO!" Smoker shouted at the younger boy.

Luffy was sitting a meter away from the both of them eating his marshmallows, "Eh? Smokey? You're here, too?"

"I'M YOUR CAMP COUNSELLOR, FOOL" Smoker shouted "AND, STOP CALLING ME THAT STUPID NAME!"

Law had sat back down on the log and watched the interaction between Smoker, Ace, and Luffy.

"I think Smokey is charming. It has a playful, yet mature air to it" Ace tapped his cheek, thoughtfully.

Smoker turned to Ace again and began shouting, "You! I haven't forgotten what you did! You're lucky no one got hurt this time! You almost BURNED YOURSELF AND THE OTHERS"

"Aww, Smokey! I didn't think you cared so much for me!" Ace acted touched.

Luffy laughed, "Smokey is a good guy, even though he's always busting my ass when I get into fights!"

Smoker looked burnt out, "That's it. You two, sit on the log"

Luffy and Ace pouted and began whining, "We didn't even get to eat the s'mores yet!"

"Shut your traps, I saw you stuffing your face, Luffy, and Ace, you don't deserve it" Smoker pointed an accusing finger towards the boys.

It was like Smoker was scolding two toddlers.

The both of them grabbed a bag of marshmallows, biscuits, and chocolate, and dragged themselves towards the log Law was sitting on.

"Hey Torao! You want some?" Luffy pushed the bag of marshmallows into Law's face.

Law pushed them back towards Luffy, "No. I don't like sweet things"

"That sucks. Well, more for me!" Luffy began stuffing his face.

Ace was eyeing the fire and looked like he wanted to go back.

"Sorry for asking, but why did you throw the Axe in the fire?" Law couldn't help asking. Curiosity killed the cat, and Law didn't mind the cat dying if it satisfied his curiosity.

"Oh, you saw my little work of art there" Ace smirked, with a twinkle in his eyes "I did it last year, the first time I actually came to this camp. I was a camper at that time and Smoker chewed me out for the whole night cuz some kid's hair burned off. It was the best thing ever. I thought I'd just remind Smoker that I'm still not down with the whole camp assistant thing"

Law nodded, "Smoker doesn't seem to hate you guys, though"

"He can't. He's too nice. He loves us, actually." Ace said in a matter-of-a-fact tone.

"Yuh, smgee lushe ush" Luffy tried to speak, but the marshmallows were sticking to his teeth and stopping him from speaking.

"Don't talk with your mouth full" Ace scolded his younger brother. So, it did seem that Ace cared about something, Law thought.

Luffy gulped and smiled, "Anyways, Torao! I heard about you and your crew! Why aren't they here!"

"I knew this camp would be stupid and a waste of time, so I told them not to come" Law shrugged.

"That's nice of you! You're a good guy, too, Torao" Luffy smiled at Law.

The boy was always smiling and seemed so cheerful. It was sort of blinding and annoying Law.

The only person he knew who could be so bubbly and outgoing was Corazon, and that man was one of a kind. He could never find such a kind hearted man annoying, even if he did piss Law off sometimes.

Zoro and Sanji came by with Chopper and Usopp. They sat down and began chatting with Law, Luffy, and Ace. Nami, Robin, Vivi, Franky, and Brook hopped on over and it seemed like they had come up with a plan.

"Listen up. We're gonna get the money, ya hear!" Nami glared at all of them "We're gonna start strategizing, as soon as we get a feel for the game and the other teams. We're going to take them down and take all the prize money"

The team began cheering loudly, including Ace, though Law and Smoker stayed quiet and watched them have their loud fun. The rest of the night, the whole crew was talking, laughing, and having fun. Zoro sat beside Law and talked to him about a past competition he was in at the dojo against some guy named, Kaku.

Ace was sticking on to Smoker like glue. Law was wondering if he was the only one who was suspicious of the two of them, but decided to put that suspicion away, for the time being.

"Okay, it's 11:00. Pack it up, kids"

Ace was snoozing on Smokers lap, and the smoking man decided to act like it wasn't happening.

"Uh? Is that normal?" Law whispered to Zoro.

Luffy overheard.

"Ace has narcolepsy. That's when he sleeps at random times and wakes up at random times" Luffy explained while laughing, as if it were funny his brother had this problem "He always falls asleep when he's eating or doing something important. Wakes up with food all over his face"

That explained that, but Law decided he would still add that to his 'Ace and Smoker Suspicion Cabinet'. It wasn't bad to be too careful.

The team got up and threw their wrappers and other garbage away. Once they were done, Luffy had fallen asleep on the log beside his brother.

"You! Law! Take Luffy to the cabin!" Smoker ordered.

Law gritted his teeth. He hated taking orders. Just when he was about to protest, Smoker added, "If you don't do what I say, five points taken off"

Law didn't really care, but someone grabbed his shoulder and squeezed tightly.

"Torao, isn't it?" It was Nami, the ginger girl.

Law looked at her. She looked absolutely fired up, "If you don't do this. I'll make you pay. I'm not going to be in the negatives before we even do anything, so you better pick Luffy's fat ass up right now or I'll kill you"

Law looked at her and looked at Zoro, who just shook his head in a 'just go with it' manner.

He took a deep breath and noted there was another crazy one.

Law dreadfully picked Luffy up and hauled him onto his back. He was actually a lot heavier than Law expected. He seemed so skinny and light, but Law could feel the muscles on Luffy's body pressed against him.

"I'll talk about the rules, tomorrow" Smoker picked Ace up.

Another little thing for Law to put in his 'Ace and Smoker Suspicion Cabinet', but Law was too busy being mad to overthink.

The group walked to their cabins and said good bye to the three girls.

Once they got in, Law climbed onto the top bunk, slowly, so he wouldn't fall, and threw Luffy onto it.

The rest of the guys got into their beds, and had already turned the lights off when Law had gotten under his light blanket. Law felt tired, but extremely annoyed and wanted to do something to vent his anger.

He remembered his PS Vita and phone. Law quickly rummaged through his bag and grabbed the first device to get into his hand which was his PS Vita and began to play Killzone: Mercenary. It was a great game and started to relax his tensed nerves.

Law grabbed his ear buds and phone and out on some music as he played the game. It wasn't all that bad, now that Law thought about it. He had his phone and PS Vita plus the games inside the case. He was set for the rest of the two months.

He was feeling ok, for a second. 

Until something came flying down.

The air was knocked out of him upon impact and a crack was heard with it.


	4. RISE AND SHINE

Law was writhing on his bed, wheezing, and trying to catch his breath. 

30 seconds passed before he could breathe. It was still dark and Law noticed that there was only one thing glowing in the dark. 

On his bed, his PS Vita was snapped in two clean pieces.

Law's eyes widened. He rubbed his eyes to make sure this wasn't a dream. He then looked over at the thing that had fallen onto him and caused so much chaos.

It was a body.

A familiar one.

Law pushed Luffy off of his bed.

"Huh? What the heck, Torao?" Luffy fell onto his head and woke up drowsily.

Law looked at Luffy, pissed off, "You broke my PS Vita!" Law hissed.

"Oh, my bad" Luffy yawned "Can we sleep together? I don't like sleeping alone. It makes me move a lot."

Law clenched his jaw. Luffy pretended like his PS Vita hadn't been broken in half BECAUSE OF HIM.

Law dived at the boy. The both of them began rolling on the floor wrestling. The other guys in the cabin got up from all the ruckus. Luffy and Law were bumping into beds, the walls, tables, you name it.

"What are you guys doing? It's the middle of the night" Sanji tried to see what was happening in the dark.

"TORAO! WHAT'S GOTTEN INTO YA!" Luffy shouted as he pulled Law's cheek.

Law grabbed Luffy and put him into a choke hold while the boy under his squirmed, "YOU BROKE MY PS VITA, THE ONLY THING I COULD RELY ON"

"IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!" Luffy got out of the choke hold and grabbed one of Law's arms in a good lock.

Usopp turned on a small lamp and the boys watched Luffy and Law go at it.

Thats when the door of their cabin slammed open.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?" Smoker was at the door looking disheveled. Ace peeked begin the mountain of a man.

Ace jumped in and grabbed Luffy, while Smoker grabbed Law. Luffy and Law were still pissed off and trying to get back to fighting.

"Ok, let's calm down. Luffy, what did you do wrong?" Ace asked his brother. It seemed like he already knew the source of the problem without even knowing the context.

"Well, I was sleeping, and I don't like sleeping alone, so I was like 'Hey! Torao is down there' in my dreams and decided to roll down while half asleep. Torao got mad cuz I fell on him and we started throwing some hands" Luffy explained.

Smoker looked over at their bunk bed and saw the broken PS Vita and Law's phone.

"These aren't allowed here" Smoker stated.

Law balled his fists. He wanted to punch the shit out of Luffy.

"I'm sorry for all the trouble my brothers caused you, he's just simply stupid. I would probably beat the shit out of him too if he broke my PS Vita and gotten me in trouble with Smokey" Ace whispered to Law, so Smoker wouldn't hear.

"I'll be confiscating the phone. These two broken pieces of plastic are useless, so you can keep 'em" Smoker grabbed Law's phone.

Law was absolutely destroyed, now. There was nothing that could be worse than this. 

Or so he thought.

"Usually, we would take points for having electronics, being awake past lights out, and disrupting peace, but I still haven't gone through the rules with you brats" Smoker said to the rest of the boys who were watching quietly.

Law was somewhat relieved in a way. At least he didn't have to worry about Nami beating the shit out of him for losing points. 

Smoker asked Ace something and whispered something about Tashigi and advice.

Ace pulled out his phone.

After a few minutes, a ding was heard and Ace cleared his throat, "Here ye! Here ye! Tashigi has decided a good way to deal with this is to have both of them apologize, and leave Luffy and Law to bond by sleeping in the same bed"

Law checked his ears. 

Was there something in them?

"Sorry for breaking your PS Vita and getting you in trouble" Luffy apologized "but it's all good, now, right? We're friends and we get to sleep together!"

Law wanted to die. Luffy was the only one getting what he wanted from this situation.

"This is only for tonight, right! It has to to be!" Law insisted with an urgent voice.

Smoker shrugged and looked at Ace.

Ace shrugged and texted Tashigi (most likely).

"She says, until there's change in the behaviour between the both of you" Ace declared. 

"There you have it. I'll take down your bunk beds, so there's space" Smoker had already gotten to it "Ace, come give me a hand"

The both of them grabbed either side of the top bunk and pulled it off. They placed it down beside Law's bottom bunk and pushed them together.

"There. Turn off the lights. Go to sleep. I don't want to hear anything else from you idiots" Smoker paused "You know what. I'll take the lamps"

Smoker walked over to each nightstand and grabbed all the lamps (6 in total).

"Night guys" Ace waved at the guys in the cabin and closed the door behind him.

Everyone was sitting in their beds in the dark. They decided it was best to not talk and one by one everyone went to sleep. Law was the last one awake and Luffy was the first.

Law looked over at Luffy. The light from the moon was shining in from the window on to Luffy's stupid drooling face. Law was holding back the urge to smother Luffy. He broke his PS Vita, got him in trouble, got his phone taken away, AND HE HAD TO SLEEP WITH THE STUPID KID.

It was beyond mad. 

It was pure fury.

Law slipped under the covers and slept on the very edge of the bed, trying to stay as far away from Luffy as possible.

He closed his eyes and dreamt of being at home with Corazon. A nice coffee and sitting on his couch WITH HIS PS VITA AND PHONE STILL WITH HIM.

It was comforting, but an absolute lie.

\---------------------------------------------------

Morning came and Law's eyes were still closed and he wanted to stretch his arms out.

But, he couldn't.

A certain someone had a death grip around him. Law opened his eyes to Luffy clinging on to him like some sort of monkey. It wasn't just a soft hold, it was a strong hold. It didn't hurt and it wasn't uncomfortable, but Law didn't want any physical contact with Luffy, especially after last night.

Law now knew why Luffy's crew pitied him when he grabbed the bottom bunk under Luffy.

Law tried to push Luffy away.

"Luffy, get the fuck off of me" Law pushed Luffy's face away from him

Luffy was still half asleep and muttered something stupid. The other guys were still asleep. He didn't want to call for help, since he didn't want to be seen in this stupid position.

"Hungry..." Luffy suddenly grabbed Law's arm and bit.

"OW-" Law yelped, but slapped a hand over his mouth.

Usopp happened to hear Law, but was still half asleep.

He murmured something and flopped back onto hid bed.

Law was relieved, but was still in Luffy's death grip. He then had an idea.

He began to tickle Luffy from his neck, lightly. A few seconds passed, Luffy was already giggling and fidgeting around still asleep. His grip was getting less tight and it was giving Law a little hope. 

Law decided he’d keep tickling, but a little faster, but that caused Luffy to crush the living daylights out of Law. 

At that point, Law gave up. He didn't give a fuck. If this camp started off shitty, why did he have to fight against it in the morning. He tired himself out trying to push Luffy away and decided to go back to sleep.

His crew already knew Luffy was an annoying piece of shit, so they really had no rights to say anything to Law when they saw the little predicament he was in. 

It made Law wonder why they even still breathed the same air as the boy.

Law began to doze off again and tried to dream happy things.

He finally got a dream of him and Bepo, relaxing at the hill near Law's place, taking a little nap...

BANG! BANG! BANG!

"RISE AND SHINE"

Law opened his tired, tired eyes and looked at the ceiling emotionlessly, as the guys began to wake up. 

Luffy began shouting in Law's ear. Sanji and Zoro began fighting. Brook was singing a song. Usopp, Chopper, and Franky were dancing. None of the cares that Luffy was hugging Law in his sleep and they began being rowdy.

Law wanted to cry while he lay flat on the bed. He wanted the tears to stream down from the sides of his face, but he knew they'd do nothing.

It's not like anyone would see them or care.

If this was how everyday was going to be for two months, he wasn't going to live.

Law was going to fight against it.

That he would.

But, will it be a successful fight? 

Who knows?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAHAHAHAHAHAHA, I JUST NOTICED 3/4 CHAPTER TITLES ARE SCREAMING. THIS WILL MOST LIKELY BE A PATTERN.


End file.
